Virtual reality is one method in which people use computers and technology to interact or socialize with others. Virtual reality is a computer-generated simulation of a two or three-dimensional image or environment that can be interacted with by a person using special electronic equipment, such as a helmet with a screen inside or other devices filled with sensors. Users also use other computer systems which include traditional speakers and surround sound speakers. Often, individuals believe that virtual reality environments seem unrealistic. One of the reasons people find virtual reality environments unrealistic is that the sound emitting from the virtual reality environments is unrealistic because of the lack of depth perception and perspective associated with the sound. Because of the unrealistic nature of the sound, many people do not find virtual reality environments enjoyable.
Traditional headsets or headphones use a two dimensional perspective or fixed directional transfer of sound waves. One problem with traditional headsets in virtual reality environments is that the two dimensional perspective or fixed directional transfer of sound waves makes the headphones limited in enabling a listener to locate the source of the sound. Another problem with traditional headsets is that the sound does not adjust based upon the movement of a user's avatar within virtual reality environments. With the prior art, the level of audio capability and quality required currently require powerful high performance gaming computers and CPU resources that are difficult to achieve on standard computers or mobile phones. In addition, traditional headphones are designed for discrete predefined scenarios, not real-time dynamic lifelike experiences, thus the level of immersion within a virtual reality or augmented reality environment is less effective.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art. There is also a need for methods and systems that make the sound of the virtual reality experience more realistic.